Aconite II
by Lilibeth
Summary: No início, Remus pensa que o perfume de bagas de cedro e junípero que é a quintessência de Draco é apenas um flashback sensorial intenso. TRADUÇÃO No meio da guerra, as pessoas podem mudar suas crenças. Talvez. Sequência de 'aconite'. Remus


Aconite 2

_Esta é uma tradução, a autora é **tosca **(id 327140) e a fic original está aqui mesmo no ff net no endereço http dois pontos barra barra fanfiction ponto net barra s barra 1971603 barra 1 barra, ou no site dela que tem endereço nessa mesma página (toscaskiss). Tire todos os espaços e substitua por caracteres. Ela agradece as reviews, também, bem como eu que vou repassar a ela o que for dito em português. _

_Para entender melhor esta fic, sugiro que você leia Aconite, que já foi traduzida anteriormente, e espero que gostem da finalização de Aconite. _

Aconite 2

A guerra está no seu auge quando Draco Malfoy retorna a Hogwarts.

É a hora do café da manhã, e como a maioria dos exércitos, também a Ordem da Fênix prefere marchar de estômago cheio. No início, Remus pensa que o perfume de bagas de cedro e junípero - que é a quintessência de Draco - é apenas um flashback sensorial intenso. Então as portas do Grande Salão se abrem e um pequeno contingente passa pelas sentinelas. Ele levanta-se, raspando as costas de sua cadeira na mesa principal, e os demais fazem uma pausa em seus desjejuns, seguindo seu olhar atônito. Surpreendeu-se a si mesmo ao dizer mais de um palavrão, com voz suave.

O grupo faz uma parada antes deles, e é praticamente Lucius que está ali em um profusão de vestes negras, o pálido cabelo longo que cai em torno da hostil face afilada. Então o olhar claro cai sobre Remus e algo relaxa na expressão de Draco, altivez substituindo o desafio. O som suave de um coração batendo deixou Remus abruptamente ciente da outra vida embalada nos braços de Draco.

Harry Potter moveu-se à frente empunhando sua varinha, perguntando a Dumbledore num murmúrio quase inaudível :

"Rendeu-se a nós?"

É entretanto evidente que os quatro Aurores que flanqueiam Draco mantém embainhadas suas varinhas.

O Diretor levanta-se e vai até eles para recebê-lo, e move-se de forma amigável a encorajar seu ex-estudante. Não mostra nenhuma surpresa, apenas suave dúvida, como se este fosse um convidado inesperado que chega para o café da manhã ao invés do filho do comandante em chefe dos inimigos.

"Sr Malfoy, no que posso ajudar-lhe?"

Alguns flashes quentes nos olhos cinzentos (e dolorosos nos de Remus) nesse "deja-vous" inadvertido. A resposta de Draco é deveras hesitante, incerteza e estranhamento alternando-se em sua voz.

"Professor Dumbledore. Eu gostaria de pedir asilo."

"Você quer o _que _?"

Atrás de Dumbledore, o grito quase ultrajado de Ronald Weasley . Um sorriso insinua-se pelo rosto de Draco, a familiaridade da situação restaura-lhe o equilíbrio.

"Asilo. E anistia."

O final soa como um adendo quase descuidado.

"Diretor!" Com apenas uma palavra Ron faz sua absoluta oposição conhecida de todos.

"Quieto por favor, Sr. Weasley."- Dumbledore diz :- "Por quê, Draco?"

A única pergunta cobre um multiplicidade de razões. O sorriso de Draco desaparece.

"Iria haver novo ritual mágico das Trevas. _O **De Novo** _. Já ouviu falar dele?"

"Ah" Dumbledore aparenta estar ligeiramente enojado. "E esse deveria ser o sacrifício?"

Seu olhar cai sobre o pacote nos braços de Draco.

"Meu filho. Meu e de Pansy. "

Draco aconchega mais o bebê junto ao corpo, como se para escondê-lo da vista do mundo.

"Mas seu pai...?" Dumbledore pergunta.

Draco cospe as palavras como maldições,

"Aquele _bastardo_! Assassinaria meu filho, seu próprio _neto _, apenas para favorecer a alguma abominação mal cheirosa que nunca deveria ter sido ressuscitada."

O sarcasmo do ódio tornou o ar tão espesso que Remus quase podia tocá-lo.

A surpresa e a suspeita, entretanto, manifestaram-se nos rostos de seus companheiros pela profundidade do veneno de Draco no comentário sobre o pai que sempre adorara publicamente, e o líder que ele tinha sempre preservado tão ruidosamente. 

"Albus. Talvez nós pudéssemos examinar a situação em algum lugar menos público?"

Dumbledore assentiu à sugestão calma de Remus e virou-se para deixar o salão. Como sempre, todos seguiram-no.

O ambiente dividiu-se eficazmente em três agrupamentos. Após um breve levantar de entrecenho ante a vibrante decoração rubra e dourada no que era o ex-Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, Draco escondeu a si mesmo e sua criança na larga poltrona ao lado da lareira. Snape ficou ao lado dele à esquerda, como um gigantesco corvo em seu ombro. Dumbledore e os dois Oficiais do Ministério assentam-se nas cadeiras no lado oposto enquanto Harry, Ron e vários Aurores reúnem-se em um pequeno grupo entre os outros dois.

Remus pára por um momento, indo então sentar-se na poltrona ao lado de Snape. Draco observa-o cruzando o Salão com algo como conforto manifestando-se em seu rosto. Harry vê Remus e manifesta seu descontentamento , balançando sua cabeça, e acena chamando Remus para seu lado. Remus acena em negação, agitação raivosa na peremptória intimação.

Antes que Dumbledore puder falar, Ron vocifera :

"Onde está Pansy?"

Draco fica silencioso por tanto tempo que parecia que nem iria responder. Após algum tempo ele o fez, se bem que nenhuma resposta fosse realmente necessária.

"Nós decidimos que era mais provável que eu pudesse conseguir a liberdade. Ela ficou para trás para dar-nos mais tempo."

"Com que então você deixou-a lá..."disse sorrindo sarcasticamente Ron.

Os olhos de Draco resplandecem e sua boca abre-se em um grunhido. Ouvem-se os choramingos do bebê, perturbado pelas vozes ásperas ou o endurecer-se do corpo do pai de encontro ao seu. Draco olha imediatamente para baixo, o rosto funde-se em uma suavidade que nenhum dos presentes havia testemunhado antes. Exceto, talvez, Remus e Snape.

" _Shhh _, Gervaise, está tudo bem."

Nina seu filho nos braços. As mechas branco-platinadas dos Malfoy são visíveis através do casaco aberto quando Draco afaga a face do bebê.

"Você chamou a criança de _Gervaise _?" Harry cuspiu, " Isso é ainda pior que _Draco _!"

O gélido olhar de Draco fixa-se nele, qualquer gentileza anterior agora era uma miragem dissipada.

" É um antigo nome de família, Potty. Tradicional. Não que eu espere um de seu ances..."

"Senhores!" Não há nenhuma evidência da jocosidade habitual em Dumbledore neste momento."Draco, nós sabemos o que podemos fazer por você. Mas o que **_você _**pode fazer por nós?"

Draco alterna sua atenção para Dumbledore, e responde seriamente :

"Eu posso dar-lhe nomes dos espiões, simpatizantes. Como estão os principais Comensais, suas forças e fraquezas, a maneira que pensam, suas reações prováveis. Também alguns dos depósitos de suprimentos e dos contribuintes ultramarinos, coisas sobre o dia-a-dia cotidiano da guerra. Eu não sei muito sobre as plantas ou as estratégias principais, apenas o que eu coletei através de conversação ocasional e nos eventos sociais." Draco faz uma pausa antes de continuar, mais que um toque do severidade que mancha sua voz."Meu principal encargo era para manter-me fora da maneira como meu pai dirigia as coisas, e produzir o próximo Malfoy."

Surge a risada silenciosa de Harry antes que Ron intrometer-se no discurso:

"E você espera que _acreditemos _nisso? Que você passou a guerra organizando _festas e coquetéis _? Você _abandonou a escola _para transformar-se em _um Comensal da Morte !"_

As palavras de Ron são emitidas com aversão, a juventude diante dele simbolizando tudo que odeia e lembrando-o de tudo o que esta guerra custou-lhe : amigos, um irmão, uma adolescência isenta de carinhos. Caminha a passos largos até Draco, projetando-se sobre ele. A altura de Ron, seus músculos proeminentes fazem Remus observar como Draco é realmente, pequeno e claro, e quanto sua personalidade se sobrepõe ao físico.

"E agora apenas porque você _pede _nós supostamente vamos lhe dar proteção? Perdoar um Comensal da Morte assassino ? Nós deveríamos apenas fazê-lo voltar sobre seus próprios passos, sair daqui e deixarmos a sua própria gente dar-lhe que você merece."

A premência da raiva quase incontida rasga a garganta de Ron e reflete-se com força no peito de Remus, viciosamente forte e asquerosa. Ele não conseguiu perceber que estava quase rosnando até que Snape tocou em seu braço levemente, murmurando,

"Quieto."

Por mais uma vez Draco fala calmamente:

"A Marca Negra foi-me dada contrariamente a meus desejos, quando eu era ainda um menor. Eu não tive nenhuma escolha na situação. Recusar seria suicídio. E embora eu esteja certo que _você _nobremente declinaria, eu não sou nenhum _herói_ Gryffindor ."

As últimas palavras estão centenas de vezes longe de ser um elogio.

"E o restante disso ?" Ron insiste.

Draco olha para ele e a aversão, ironia de trinta gerações de Malfoys manifesta-se quando em contato com as classes mais baixas.

"Eu não fiz nada que você não teria feito. "é tudo que diz.

Os punhos de Ron fecham-se.

"É o _suficiente _, Ron. Sente-se, por favor."

De antigas batalhas compartilhadas, Ron reconhece a perigosa inflexão na voz de Remus e volta-se, chocado por tê-la dirigida para si. A expressão firme no rosto normalmente plácido é destacada pela aparência de nesgas do ouro nos olhos de Remus. Ron involuntariamente dá alguns passos para trás, colidindo com a lareira fria. 

"Albus", Remus continua, "Eu penso que seria idiotice negligenciar a vantagem que a inteligência de Draco possa nos dar ."

"Você não pode dar-lhe asilo apenas por isso. Ele é um Comensal da Morte !"

Remus sente o ultraje na voz de Harry e o desapontamento em seus olhos - ele não acredita que Remus defenda assim tão prontamente o destruidor dos anos escolares de Harry. Lealdade passada e o instinto protetor entram em conflito antes de Remus captar o ligeiro traço de medo e voltar-se para encontrar tempestuosos olhos cinzentos fixos nele. É uma capitulação fácil.

"É assim que eu era , _Senhor Potter,_" a voz de Snape é gelo puro ao lado dele "Você está dizendo que eu não provei a mim mesmo?"

A conversação degenerou-se então.

Eventualmente Dumbledore ordena que parem. Aos Malfoy deverá ser dado asilo. A Draco será concedida a anistia e será interrogado sob Veritasserum. E Gervaise viverá sob os cuidados de sua casa em Hogwarts mais tarde, enquanto for considerado necessário.

Na verdade, é mais do que Draco esperava, embora a única coisa que ele é verdadeiramente grato é que eles não possam separá-lo de seu filho. Sorri agradecendo para Snape enquanto é escoltado para fora, mas o olhar que dirige a Remus evoca as flores brancas, a pele molhada e promessas nunca expressadas.

---------------------

Draco está dormindo quando Remus vem buscá-lo.

Enrodilhado em torno de Gervaise, a dor e a fatiga do mês passado mostram-se nas olheiras sob seu olhos e a palidez de seu rosto demasiado afilado. Parece mais velho do que realmente é, e é difícil para Remus recordar que Draco mal tem vinte anos, pouco mais do que uma criança realmente. Ele parece cauteloso e difícil, mesmo adormecido. Mas é velho o bastante para ter seu próprio filho. Velho o bastante para ter feito muitas coisas.

Remus senta-se quietamente na cadeira ao lado da cama e observa. Observa e pensa.

Primeiramente pensa no tempo e como é medido em ciclos, mas pesado pela qualidade.

Então pensa em sobrevivência e em sacrifício.

Finalmente, pensa em pais e filhos, e quão bem cada um deva conhecer ao outro.

Gervaise acorda, o olhar desfocado e perturbador quando comparado com os olhos geralmente penetrantes dos Malfoy. Mesmo nos mínimos movimentos do bebê Draco agita-se na inconsciência, lamenta-se dormindo e tocando seu rosto no descanso. Sua nuca brilha pálida, despida das longas madeixas que lhe faziam uma frágil cópia de Lucius. A nudez desse comprimento reflete-se no baixo ventre de Remus. Ele toca-o, afagando-o. Draco vira sua cabeça e sorri, esse doce sorriso que Remus recorda tão bem. Combinado com o olhar desprotegido nos olhos acinzentados, é a primeira vez que Remus reconhece verdadeiramente a expressão do desejo.

"Eles finalmente terminaram com você." Remus diz "Eu estou aqui para levá-lo aos novo aposentos."

"Nossos novos aposentos ?" há uma segunda, mais sutil pergunta subjacente às palavras.

Pétalas brilhantes desfraldam-se no estômago de Remus, dúvidas e reservas vendados em sua máscara.

"Sim" ele responde, "Nossos novos aposentos."


End file.
